


Motive

by RoNask



Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [9]
Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: 9. "Catch me if you can"





	Motive

Romero rose an eyebrow as he got out of the car to the sight of a small crowd at the Calhoun Motel office.

“Excuse me,” he made his way inside.

“Hey, wait your turn!” protested a man he didn’t recognize. The man went quiet once Alex flashed him his badge.

“There you go,” Norma’s voice said as she handed a yellow and orange kitten to a little girl whose eyes shone, and whose father thanked the hotel owner before they left.

“Alex, hi!” she exclaimed when she saw him, “I never took you for a cat person.”

“I’m not,” he replied, “Can we talk in private for a second?”

“I actually got just two more kittens to go, can you wait? I’ll be right out with you.”

“Sure.”

  
  


“So,” she said as she stopped by the marked car, “you didn’t come here for the Dylan-Emma filter, I didn’t commit the heinous felony of doing your laundry again, nor have I invited you for dinner, which leaves me with only two possibilities: one, you came to confess your secret crush on me or, two, I’m in trouble, again. Please tell me you came over to profess your undying love for me.”

Romero shot her a glance.

“No, no. Alex, that’s your cop look, not the puppy look. C’mon, you can’t be serious, what did I do this time? Or are you gonna tell me you’re just naughty.”

“Nick Ford’s dog is dead,” the sheriff said.

“And just what does that had to do with me?”

“You know why I’m here, Norma.”

“No, I don’t. I don’t know what he told you, but I didn’t do it. I didn’t like that drooling thing, why would I go near it?”

“You’ve just admitted to not liking it, your cat has had problems with it before.”

“Well, you and Ford can try and catch me if you can, but I didn’t do anything and Norman hasn’t left the house since you came over to complain about him the first time,” she shot.

Alex caught her by the arm before she could storm off. “Is it true, Norma? Have you hit that dog with your car?”

“Go ahead, sheriff, check my car!” she pulled away, headed off.

“Norma!”

“What?”

“I need a room.”

She turned around, rushed back to him, “Why?”

“It’s private.”

She rolled her eyes, “How long are you staying?”

“Around a month”

The blonde’s jaw went slack, “Wow, I hope you didn’t come here to spy on me.”

“Eh, I might keep an eye on you, see that you stay out of trouble.”

“I don’t look for trouble, trouble looks for me.”

“Sure, Norma. Can I get a room now or what?”

“Fine, grumpy. Come with me.”


End file.
